One Good Deed
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: Caleb wondered where exactly did they stand? How far would too far be if he tried something or even asked her to stay?


**Just a little more after that kiss with Hanna & Caleb...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Caleb laughed at the threat Hanna made to Janet earlier that afternoon. If Janet hadn't of told him the lawyers names he would never of guess who blew the wind into her.<p>

He turned toward the door grateful she would do such a thing but she couldn't let him walk out the door without letting him know how she really felt. For many weeks now she'd been keeping her composure, not letting a single shred of him know she was happy he was back in her life.

" Wait..." She called out before he walked out the door. Caleb pulled himself back inside by the frame of the door, looking at Hanna he never expected what came next.

Tucking her hand into his hair she pulled him back, crashing her lips against his.

She didn't have an explanation for this. She didn't think she would be making out with Caleb this soon, her gesture today sent a little hope back his way. He didn't ask for nor did he expect her to straighten out his personal life. They were his battles not hers.

He wasn't sure where to lay his hands, for the moment he let her take the lead. Scratching her fingers down his chest, carrying forward their kiss Hanna pulled Caleb closer to her and repaid Caleb generously for his kindness.

She knew deep inside that he was a good guy with a heart of gold for only one person he cared to share it with. Pulling back Caleb looked into her eyes, he didn't see what everyone else saw. The girl he saw had bottled up emotions & so desperately wanted to cling to someone consistent in her life.

" What was that one for?" He asked.

" Do I need a reason?" She looked back into his eyes. Every time she was this close to him she could swear his eyes turned a darker shade of brown, drowning her pulling her closer with no escape.

Caleb responded shaking his head side to side, pulling her back to him he crashed their lips together once again spinning Hanna around he backed her against the wall. Closing the gap between them he slid his hand from behind her ear to the hollow in her neck brushing his fingers across her collar bone resting his hand on her shoulder.

Caleb pulled back biting his lip he rested his forehead against hers, his breath warmed her cheek. Looking down he waited for her to open her eyes. The look in her eyes was like as if she'd been floating on cloud nine.

Tucking lose strands of hair behind her ear Caleb kissed the corner of her mouth.

" I gotta get home...Lucas will think I've blown him off for you..." He sounded disappointed.

" Would it be so bad " She giggled.

Before Caleb began to leave again she grabbed his hand and swayed her body.

" Can you please do one small thing before you go?" She asked. He wondered what could warrant such a look when she turned on her body sideways and pointed to her dress.

" Could you please help me undo my zipper...it's stuck and I cant get out of it."

Caleb looked down at the tight black dress clinging to her body in all the right places.

" Sure" He mumbled. Grabbing the top of the zipper his thumb rested against her creamy skin.

A single touch set her skin on fire, soaring through her body the more his touch lingered, Caleb smirked at the affect he had on her.

He began tugging at the zipper until it finally gave way, slowly he pulled it down his thumb purposely brushing against her skin the entire time. When he reached the lower stop on the zipper her dress fell to the side revealing her sexy black lace undergarment.

God did he find those so sexy on her. Items like that were reserved for women a lot older, but somehow Hanna seemed to pull it off perfectly. She held the dress close to her chest, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him she didn't have to say anything...neither did he.

They both knew what the other was thinking, the last time he'd seen her laced under garments was the night they spent making love in the tent. Oh how that lace bought back the memory of that night.

_His hands glided along her ribs and down to her waist, his palm spread out over her stomach as he continued exploring the soft creamy skin. His thumb brushed the underside of her breast making his way back toward her neck. Hanna flinched and let out a whimper when his lips departed from her skin. Caleb sat back his knees tucked under him. The metal clang of his belt sounded through the tent as he undid the buckle._

_Slipping his pants off he kicked them toward the pool of clothing, he reached out for her leg, slowly running his hands down to the button of her pants. Hanna bit her lip in a shallow breath, Caleb ran his hands along the waist when he felt her hands touch his._

" Caleb? " Hanna said his attempted to clear his throat, for it was she who had made him weak at the knees this time instead of the other way around.

She drove him crazy like no one else before, he had an instant attraction to her the second he laid eyes on her in the school hall whilst she was attempting to skip detention with an over exaggerated lie.

Hanna turned back around to face him when Caleb cleared his throat loudly.

" I...hum...I'll...I better go its getting late...Lucas will think I've ditched him...for you..."

" Would that be so bad? " She laughed. Caleb smiled and began to walk out the door when Hanna called him back...again. Not that he didn't mind staying but every time she called him back & it was harder for him to leave.

" Caleb wait...I'll just go throw some clothes on and I'll walk with you..." She quickly ran upstairs to throw on a change of clothes, within five minutes she was back down stairs ready to go.

Caleb was surprised at how quickly the queen of heels and handbags could change from memorial chic to casual girl next door in record time. Caleb began walking down the side of the house as Hanna grabbed her keys & phone closing the door behind her. She came down the side path to meet him at the gate.

Hanna walked about as slow as Caleb down the dimly lit path, occasionally she would glance up at him, then bashfully look away when he looked back to her. He smiled from the corner of his mouth, Hanna nudged him softly and smiled back herself.

Something changed this afternoon. They may have been rebuilding their relationship but one thing still stayed the same. She still cared about his happiness. And she never expected Caleb to spoil her with soup or bring a bag of ice...come to think of it she couldn't remember if she put it in the freezer.

What a mess that was going to leave.

Caleb's hand brushed against hers as they rounded the first bend in the street, that little spark felt by both, this time they looked at each other at the same time.

Caleb stopped turning to face her, grabbing her hand he rubbed the back of her palm with the pad of his thumb.

Hanna could only stare into those chocolate orbs of his, they always did seem darker at night.

" Hanna...Can I just thank you for what you did today...Standing up to Janet." He said sincerely.

" It was nothing Caleb..." She shrugged her shoulders.

" No it was everything. I mean that, what you did today is more then anyone has ever done for me in my entire life...as odd as that may seem since I'm only seventeen " He said before Hanna stopped him again.

" You deserve so much more then people are willing to give you Caleb... She had no right to abuse her authority that way...but Karmas a bitch...she'll gets hers." She smiled out the side of her mouth.

" Speaking from experience? " He cocked his eyebrow.

" You have no idea..." She turned and began walking toward Lucas's home again when from behind Caleb grabbed her hand, weaving his fingers between hers.

Hanna didn't refuse his display of affection, instead when he finally stood beside her she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk to the darkened street.

They talked about how things were now that he was living with Lucas and how he didn't mind Lucas being such a nerd, sharing his world with him. Caleb thought somewhere deep inside, we've got a little nerd in us.

Lucas may have collectible toys in little boxes, and his father may have had an odd collection of movies from way back when but Caleb...he was a technological nerd. He knew his way around a phone & a computer there wasn't anything he couldn't do, if he didn't know it then he would eventually figure it out.

Arriving outside his home Caleb let go of Hanna, something he really didn't want to do. Biting down on his lip he tucked his hands into his back pockets and twisted from side to side.

Caleb wondered where exactly did they stand? How far would too far be if he tried something or even asked her to stay?

" Well...this is me so..." He said.

" Well...thank you for the soup once again...it'll be my guilty pleasure for the week." She laughed.

With awkward silence, Caleb plucked up the courage to ask Hanna if she would join them in watching The Goonies.

He was sure Lucas wouldn't mind since he was over Hanna...or so he said.

" You think maybe...only if you wanted too...I'm sure Lucas wouldn't mind..." But before Caleb could finish his sentence Hanna received a text message.

Of all the times why now? She thought.

Reaching for her phone she opened the S.O.S text from Emily and they all knew when " S.O.S " was in a message it was important.

" Caleb I have to go...Emily needs me..." She said, feeling guilty for leaving him to be with her friends.

" Sure I'll see you at school." He shook it off. " You be careful alright? " He replied.

Hanna nodded and smiled. She hated walking away especially when he'd just asked her to join him for a movie. If there was ever a time she could scowled one of the girls now would be it. This time it was he who called out to her. She turned around & he was already in front of her, he cupped his hands around the back of her head, pulling her to him.

He pressed his lips against hers, completely taking her by surprise. In a single moment Hanna had fallen into old habits. When she kissed him everything around them seemed to stop spinning. With both their eyes closed they didn't see Lucas at the window rolling his eyes at them.

When Caleb pulled back he placed one last kiss on her forehead and just smiled at her letting his hands fall from her face.

Hanna smiled. He was proud he successfully accomplished a spontaneous act without her fighting him. He turned around and walked the path to the front door, a smile plastered on his face. Hanna received another text message again from Emily.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and quickly ran past the white picket fences along the path toward Emily's home.


End file.
